


Szalony

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Jankos being a mess, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Turning into Something More, caring Luka, helping through a hard time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Szalony: A word Marcin hates above every other wordSzalony: A word that describes Marcin perfectlySzalony: A word that in Polish means insane





	Szalony

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a story in which I have no idea where I'm going with. The updates will most likely be very inconsistent, just like everything else I write. Be warned this story will most likely mention a lot of very sensitive topics like different mental illnesses, and whatever else my fucked up mind can produce. Also, be warned that I have no idea where this story is going, so expect the unexpected I guess. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Total side note: the chapter titles will be explained in the chapters, so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't look up the translation, and if any of you speak Polish(cough Natalia cough) sorry.

Luka knew that he should be proud. They defied expectations. They had made it to Worlds by beating Schalke, and that was only the first thing that surprised people. Then they made it out of the play-ins. Sure they were expected to, but it was still an accomplishment none the less. They even made it out of groups, something he had never experienced before. Luka was so proud of himself, his team, for doing that. Next, they got picked to go against RNG, the team that some had winning the whole tournament. Luka didn't care at that point. He had made it out of groups, and at the end of the day he could be proud of that, but then something shocking happened. They beat RNG. G2 esports, the third seed from Europe, beat RNG. Now that, that was something to be proud of. After that moment, Luka felt as if they could win the whole thing. He actually started to have some hope, but then it came crashing down. Everything fell apart. Luka knew he should be proud of what they accomplished, but he couldn't help feel disappointed in himself, like he could have done more, like if he tried a little bit harder they could have not made it be a clean sweep. That wasn't the case though, so he was just lying on the not so comfortable hotel room bed, contemplating what he could have done differently, if he could have done anything. 

That was when he heard the knock. Obviously, it was one of his teammates, Fabian would never bother him unless there was a team meeting, which there wasn't, and he doubted that anyone wanted to record a bit for their YouTube channel. It was pretty easy to guess which one of his teammates was the one at the door though since Martin was still shy even though he was opening up, Luka doubted he would come to see him after a loss like that. Petter or Wadid would never have the decency to actually knock in case they were interrupting something neither they nor Luka would want them to see, so that left one. 

"You need something, Marcin?" Luka asked the jungler who started opening the door when he heard his name. Of course, Luka was right, he may not be as close with his current teammates as he was with the ones from the past, but they were all getting there. Slowly but surely they were truly becoming good friends, a family. Luka was an observant person, always paying attention to small details nobody else would notice. He could usually tell what mood people were in just by a quick glance, but Marcin was different. 

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same," Marcin replied, shutting the door and walking over to Luka's bed and plopping himself down, bouncing slightly on the hard mattress. 

"You're the one who came to me," Luka stated questioningly, wondering what the hell the other wanted. He was good at reading people, but not people that had no rhyme or reason for what they did, and that, in summary, was Marcin.

"I came," Marcin laughed at his own words making Luka laugh as well, "Not like that. Anyway, I saw that you were kind of quiet, which is understandable after that, but you never shut up, which is one of the many things I can't stand about you. That's off topic, but I came here to tell you that we, you especially, should be proud. We did something no one expected, so stop being unreasonable and telling yourself that you could have done something differently," he barely finished. Marcin was debating whether or not finishing his thought would be worth it because he wasn't quite confident in his English. Sure, he could get by, but if he had to rank his speaking it would probably be Gold two. 

"I don't blame myself," Luka lied, "I blame whatever your fucking secret is. You tilted me and we lost because of it," the midlaner brought up the old meme that had slowly turned into a team meme, blaming every loss on the fact that Marcin still has told no one his secret, if it even existed. He hated the fact that Marcin actually knew what he was thinking though, and changing the subject felt like such a natural thing to do. He always lied when asked if he was okay but wasn't, he had to play the role of the cocky kid. That was how everyone saw him, and he would be damned if the first person that wasn't Jesper or Alfonso to figure him out was a person who had called him overrated the second he got into the LCS. 

"What did I triiggeerrr you?" Marcin laughed, not buying what Luka said, but showing pity to go along with the joke, making sure to drag out the word trigger as long as he possibly could. 

"You actually wonder why I blocked you on twitter," Luka shook his head as he sat up next to Marcin, so they were now somewhat on the same level. 

"Oh, I know why you blocked me on twitter, it's because you can't handle this," Marcin motioned to his body and gave Luka that signature grin he hated and loved at the same time. 

"I can handle that just fine," Luka smirked as he got closer to Macin, "It's this that I can't handle," Luka laughed as he covered Marcin's mouth with his hand. Even though his hand was over his mouth, Luka could still hear the very audible laugh coming from beneath it. Marcin tried to speak, but between his accent and Luka's hand, it just sounded like gibberish.

Marcin knew there was only one way out of his current situation, so he proceeded to lick Luka's hand. The midlaner's face was a mix of awe, disgust, and something Marcin couldn't recognize since it was only there for a split second. He couldn't help but laugh at Luka, who seemed to be in shock.

"Did you just fucking lick me?" Luka tried his best to seem as intimidating as possible, but to Marcin, he just looked like a slightly mad chihuahua. He then shook off that thought and concluded that weasel would be a much more fitting term. 

"No, I petted you with my tongue," Marcin laughed as he glanced at Luka who looked speechless. 

"You're insane," Marcin stopped laughing in an instant. He hated that word, szalony in Polish. He knew Luka didn't mean it how the others meant it, but he couldn't help it. Every time he heard that word, or any translation of that word, his automatic response was to just stop and zone out, to not pay any attention to whoever said it. He didn't want to do it in that instant, but his body wouldn't listen to his rational thoughts. Marcin was thankful that Luka managed to shake him out of his thoughts, literally. 

"Sorry," Marcin apologized, "I must have zoned out." It wasn't totally a lie, he definitely did zone out.

"You think?" Luka asked, "What happened?" He honestly didn't know, one moment they were joking around, the next Marcin looked even paler than he already was. 

"It was nothing, I guess I'm just tired since today has just been one of those days for all of us. I think I'm gonna go get some rest, you should too Luka," Marcin was trying his best to get away from Luka as quickly as possible. If he saw, if Luka Perkovic knew, Marcin wouldn't know what to do. He got up and started walking towards the door as quickly as he could without making it seem like something was wrong. 

   
---  
  
Luka was observant though, and he knew that he struck a chord with Marcin, he just didn't know what. "You don't actually think I'm just going to let you go just like that, do you? So, sit down and tell me what's wrong, or I can scream and get the whole team here in less than a minute so you'd have to tell all of us rather than just me," Luka tried to sound as calm as possible, hoping that Marcin wouldn't call his bluff. Lucky for him, Marcin turned around and sat on the bed next to Luka. They weren't as close as before, but neither were bothered by that fact. "Just tell me when you're ready," Luka didn't know what Marcin was going to tell him, he didn't even know what caused him to just shut down. All he knew was that it definitely wasn't good. 

Marcin took a breath, "I don't know how good I can explain this in English, but I'll try. Ever since I was little I had like these really bad mood swings, that's what my mother would say anyway. When I was maybe 15 that's when people started calling me szalony, insane. It was because one second I would be so loud and annoying than the next I wouldn't want anyone to talk to me and just wanted to hide in a corner. It was so random, I didn't know what was wrong with me, it was affecting my life. I was doing bad in school, I was pushing my friends away, the only really consistent thing in my life was Leauge," Marcin looked down at his hands as he slowly played with his fingers, "Anyway, maybe when I was 16/17 I got curious. I looked it up to see if people could just feel one thing and then feel another thing with barely any time passing."

Luka didn't know what to say. He had no idea. Marcin showed no signs of ever going through anything like that, but the more Luka thought the more Luka could see what he was describing. He thought it was just Marcin's personality, or that he did it on purpose. Luka never thought it was something like that. "Did you find anything?"

Marcin nodded as he got out his phone, "Dwubiegunowy. I'll find what it is in English in a second." After a few seconds, Marcin started attempting to pronounce the word, "Bi-bi-pouler?" 

"Bipolar?" Luka questioned as Marcin nodded at the correct pronunciation of the word, "Don't people like, take pills to help with that?" Even without the nod from Marcin, Luka was almost positive he was right. 

"Do you take them?" Marcin shook his head. 

"Do you want to?" Marcin shrugged his shoulders.

"You've never told anyone about this," it was much more of a statement than a question. Marcin continued to stare at his hands as if they were the most interesting things on the planet. 

"Look at me," Luka said as he turned Marcin's head to face him, "I'm not going to judge you. We'll figure this out, okay?"

Marcin nodded and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Luka joined him.

"What do you feel now?" he asked as he turned his head to look at Marcin who was still staring at the ceiling. 

"Up until now, I felt really good, like I could do anything. Now, I feel like I'm going to collapse, like I was just having the most amazing dream, but woke up to realize that everything is absolute shit," Marcin closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He wanted to stop talking, but his mouth just kept moving, "I feel like I'm worthless, and I just ruin everything that is good."

Luka took a breath, thinking carefully about what he was going to say, but he had trouble finding any words to describe how absolutely wrong everything that Marcin said was. He didn't know how to say even though Marcin was a pain in the ass sometimes, Luka appreciated everything he did. He was the light in the team, always making everyone around him happy. Luka didn't know how to say that he felt like an idiot for not checking in on Marcin when he just felt like something was off. So, Luka rolled over and wrapped his arms around Marcin's chest, "I'm sorry."

Marcin looked down at the younger confused, "I feel like you took my line," he was the one that didn't know how to stop talking, to stop oversharing information that Luka would certainly not be interested in.

"No," Luka said, "Don't apologize for something you can't help. I should have noticed, I should have talked to you when I did notice instead of convincing myself it was nothing. You're struggling, and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Luka removed his arms from Marcin's chest as he got under the covers, beckoning Marcin to do the same. He gave Luka a questioning look before he joined him under the covers.

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Marcin questioned as he reached to turn the lamp to his left off, which just so happened to be the only source of light in the room.

Luka let out a laugh, "Says the one who kept the fact that he was Bipolar from everyone. There's no arguing with me on this one. Goodnight Marcin."

"Night Luka," Marcin replied as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe he was wrong about Luka, he had long since figured out that he wasn't just some cocky kid who thought he was a God. Maybe, just maybe, he was something that Marcin would have never thought. Maybe he was someone that he could trust to help him get through everything he was dealing which. Maybe Luka Perkovic could give Marcin what he didn't even know he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, which is kind of just explaining everything, or at least trying to. If you have any questions/feedback feel free to comment below. If you like this, give it a kudos. Okay, I'm done now cause I have to study for an Ap US test lmao.


End file.
